Eines Tages
by Leetor ist wieder da
Summary: Wie heilt man Elrond von seiner Trauer um Celebrían? Glorfindel und Erestor kennen ein Gegenmittel, doch ob das genügt? Slash der sanften Art ...


_So, hier eine weitere Kurzgeschichte für alle Elbensüchtigen._

_**Für diejenigen, die der tolkien'sche Hintergrund interessiert:**_

_Im Jahre 2509 des Dritten Zeitalters wurde Celebrían, Elronds Gemahlin, am Rothornpass überfallen, als sie nach Lórien unterwegs war. Nachdem ihre Begleitung durch den plötzlichen Angriff der Orks verstreut worden war, wurde sie ergriffen und fortgeschleppt. Ihre Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir, setzten ihr nach und retteten sie, aber erst, nachdem sie schon gefoltert worden war und eine vergiftete Wunde erhalten hatte. Sie wurde nach Bruchtal zurückgebracht, und obwohl sie körperlich von Elrond geheilt wurde, verlor sie alle Freude an Mittelerde, und im nächsten Jahr begab sie sich zu den Anfurten und ging übers Meer (aus „Der Herr der Ringe, Anhang A, Teil I, Nr. 3")._

_**Meine Meinung dazu:**_

_Die Orks müssen Celebrían ziemlich übel mitgespielt haben, wenn nicht einmal Elrond, der größte Heiler Mittelerdes, es schaffte, sie völlig zu heilen. Und ich frage mich: Wie ist er damit fertig geworden? Wie überwand er es, dass seine Frau keinen anderen Weg mehr für sich sah, als in die Unsterblichen Lande zu fahren? Eine Antwort darauf findet ihr in der nachfolgenden Geschichte. Man könnte sie übrigens schon als eine erste Sidestory zu „Blutschuld" betrachten (auch wenn „Blutschuld" gerade erst mal begonnen hat und noch viele, viele Jahrhunderte von diesem Geschehnis entfernt ist). _

_**Warnung: Bitte Rating beachten! Und nichts für Tolkien-Puristen. Nur für diejenigen, die gerne mal eine sanftere Art Slash lesen möchten – getragen von Wehmut und grenzenloser Freundschaft ...** _

_Und nun viel Lesespaß! _

* * *

**Eines Tages**

_**Eine Kurzgeschichte von**_

_**Leétor**_

_**basierend auf J. R. R. Tolkiens „Der Herr der Ringe"**_

**– Im Jahre 2.510 des Dritten Zeitalters – **

**Erstes Kapitel – Starre**

Es war stets das gleiche Bild.

Vor dem großen Bogenfenster eine reglose Gestalt. Wie versteinert steht sie da, sieht blicklos nach außen. Versteinert auch das Gesicht, die edlen Züge eingefroren, leblos die einst so gütigen Augen. Ihr Samtgrau ist der Farbe kahlen Felsgesteins gewichen – kalt ... tot ...

Glorfindel überlief ein Frösteln.

„Fürst ...?", rief er ihn von der Seite an. „Ich bin es – Glorfindel."

„Lasst mich ...", kam es kaum hörbar zurück. „Geht ..."

Ach, es war schrecklich, den Herrn von Bruchtal in dieser Verfassung zu sehen. Allein und unnahbar trug der Fürst die ganze Last eines unsäglichen Kummers, zeigte sich keinem Wort, keinem Trost zugänglich; noch nicht einmal mehr seine Kinder duldete er um sich. Seit Monaten ging das nun schon so. Seit die Zwillinge seine Gemahlin Celebrían aus den Händen der Orks befreit und sie, mehr tot als lebendig, nach Bruchtal gebracht hatten – und Elrond feststellen musste, dass selbst er an den Grenzen seiner Heilkunst angelangt war. Und noch schlimmer war es geworden, nachdem Elrond vor zwei Wochen von den Grauen Anfurten zurückgekehrt war. Ohne Celebrían.

Hoffnungsvoll betrachtete Glorfindel den leuchtend roten Wein, den er mitgebracht hatte. Es MUSSTE klappen! Erestor und er hatten in der Bibliothek tagelang Elronds Aufzeichnungen durchwühlt, bis sie endlich das gesuchte Rezept fanden. Während er in Elronds Nähe geblieben war, hatte Erestor sich mit zwei Helfern heimlich in die Wälder Bruchtals aufgemacht, um die erforderlichen Ingredienzien für ein ganz besonderes Elixier zu sammeln ... bestimmte Wurzeln, Rinden, Moose ... _Und Ihr, Glorfindel, werdet zu ihm gehen_, hatte Erestor bestimmt, nachdem das geheimnisvolle Mittel fertig war, _Ihr steht ihm am nächsten. Wenn überhaupt, dann hört er auf Euch ... _- Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet, oder war bei diesen Worten in Erestors Augen tatsächlich eine winzige Spur von ... Schmerz gewesen? Eine Ahnung um seine, Glorfindels, unangefochtene Vorrangstellung? Ein leiser Hauch von Eifersucht, ja beinah Argwohn? ... –

Glorfindel schüttelte seine Gedanken ab.

„Mein Fürst – Ihr müsst etwas zu Euch nehmen ... hier, bitte."

Er reichte Elrond den Becher.

„Bitte trinkt ... der Wein wird Euch gut tun." Vor allem die vorgeschriebenen sieben Tropfen der geruch- und geschmacklosen Flüssigkeit, die sie hineingerührt hatten ...

Der Fürst ahnte wohl, dass der blonde Krieger nicht aufhören würde, ihn zu bedrängen, bis er seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen war. Mit einer unendlich müden Armbewegung nahm er den Becher entgegen ... setzte ihn an die Lippen ...

Bekümmert sah Glorfindel ihn mühsam einen winzigen Schluck trinken. Und schon dies allein schien eine solche Anstrengung für den Fürsten zu bedeuten, dass seine Hand mit dem Becher gleich darauf wieder kraftlos herabsank; der Blick blieb erschreckend leer dabei.

Da trat er entschlossen zu ihm, nahm ihm das Gefäß ab, stützte ihm den Kopf und flößte ihm mit sanftem Nachdruck den Rest des Weines ein. Eine solch kühne Geste hätte er unter normalen Umständen niemals gewagt, doch Elrond war in einem Zustand, der ihm keine andere Wahl gestattete.

Und das Erschütterndste dabei war, dass Elrond ihm nicht einmal Widerstand leistete.

Kaum war der Becher leer, da sank Elrond auch schon mit einem leisen Seufzer in sich zusammen. Obgleich von der unvermittelten Wirkung des Elixiers überrascht, gelang es Glorfindel, den leblosen Körper aufzufangen. Sogar durch die Robe hindurch konnte er spüren, wie hager der Fürst geworden war; es war ein Leichtes, ihn zu seiner Liegestätte zu tragen. Dort bettete er ihn auf die Kissen und strich ihm – nach kurzem Zögern – zart das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Dann setzte er sich zu ihm und bewachte seinen Schlaf.

**Zweites Kapitel – Schmerz**

Eine Zeitlang später kam der Fürst wieder zu sich.

Erwartungsvoll sah Glorfindel auf ihn herab, beobachtete das leichte Flattern seiner Lider. Ein tiefer Atemzug hob die Brust, und im nächsten Moment schlug Elrond die Augen auf. Und tatsächlich – sie hatten sich deutlich verändert.

Das Leben war in sie zurückgekehrt – doch mit ihm auch die ganze, entsetzliche Wirklichkeit. Es war deutlich zu erkennen: Elrond weilte wieder unter ihnen, aber jetzt, wo er die Erstarrung hinter sich gelassen hatte, ereilte ihn das Begreifen um das, was geschehen war, mit unsäglicher Wucht.

Noch nie hatte Glorfindel in den Augen seines Fürsten solch wahnsinnigen Schmerz erblickt wie in diesem Moment.

„Bei Eru ...", stöhnte Elrond. „Diese Bestien ... – Was haben sie ihr angetan?"

Und Glorfindel sah sie vor sich, sie, die einst unter ihnen wandelte und ihren Tagen jenen heiteren Frohsinn verlieh, Celebrían, die Schönste unter den Frauen Bruchtals ... ihren leichten Schritt ... den anmutigen Liebreiz ... – Und er erinnerte sich nur zu gut: Jedes Mal, wenn Elrond ihrer gewahr wurde, dann schien sein Gesicht von innen her aufzuglühen, wurde weich und gelöst, und auch nach über vierundzwanzig Jahrhunderten ihres Zusammenseins war die Liebe zwischen ihm und Celebrían so greifbar wie ein warmer Mantel, in den man sich nur zu gerne einhüllen wollte, um auch ein wenig dieses wundervollen Glückes habhaft zu werden ...

Doch mit einem Schlag war alles vorbei gewesen. Orks hatten sie im Nebelgebirge überfallen und an einen Ort verschleppt, wo sie furchtbare Dinge mit ihr anstellten. Unaussprechliche Dinge. Verletzungen an Leib und Seele, die nicht einmal Elrond, der größte Heiler Mittelerdes, hatte gutmachen können.

„Oh, meine Celebrían", stöhnte Elrond auf. „Und ich – ich trage Schuld an allem ... ich konnte sie nicht heilen ... ich habe versagt ..."

„Nein, mein Fürst!", widersprach er, entsetzt über die Heftigkeit der Vorwürfe, die Elrond sich machte. „Das habt Ihr ganz gewiss NICHT! Ihr seid keinen Augenblick von ihrem Bett gewichen, habt alles versucht, habt alles gegeben – niemand hätte mehr zu leisten vermocht als Ihr!"

Elrond aber schien seine Worte nicht zu hören. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und krümmte sich zusammen, als ob er nun die ganze Pein verspürte, die seiner Geliebten widerfahren war. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Gesicht zuckte, doch keine Träne erleichterte die furchtbare Anspannung.

„Bitte geht", flüsterte Elrond. „Mir kann keiner helfen."

Tiefstes Mitleid ergriff Glorfindel. Sonst war es stets der Fürst gewesen, der anderen beistand – doch nun brauchte er selbst Hilfe. Die Starre seiner gequälten Seele hatte sich zwar gelöst, aber noch war der Fürst nicht gerettet. Das Elixier hatte nicht die ganze erhoffte Heilkraft entfaltet ... vielleicht war ihnen beim Abwiegen ein Fehler unterlaufen? Doch was konnte er jetzt noch tun? Erestor holen? Nein – keinesfalls durfte er den Fürsten alleine lassen, nicht jetzt, nicht in dieser Verfassung ...

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, fast instinktiv, glitt er neben ihn aufs Bett und umfasste ihn sachte von hinten.

„Weint nicht alleine und in Einsamkeit, mein Fürst", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Weint in den Armen eines Freundes – lasst uns gemeinsam um sie weinen, um Eure schöne Geliebte..."

Ein unterdrückter Laut kam von vorne ... ein zitterndes Aufschluchzen ... –

Und dann geschah es: Es war, als würde ein Damm bersten – all der aufgestaute Kummer der letzten Monate brach heraus. Und Elrond begann zu weinen, laut und hoffnungslos, und die Flut seiner Tränen wollte kein Ende nehmen. Und es schüttelte ihn, und er bebte am ganzen Leib, so sehr Glorfindel ihn auch festhielt.

Ineinandergeschmiegt lagen sie auf dem Bett. Und Glorfindel wiegte seinen Fürsten in beiden Armen, als wenn er ein Kind trösten wollte – und weinte mit ihm.

**Drittes Kapitel – Sehnsucht**

Erst nach langer Zeit ließ das Schluchzen Elronds nach; es wurde leiser und hörte schließlich auf.

Und Glorfindel wusste: Das Schlimmste war vorbei. Die Tränen hatten einen großen Teil des Kummers weggespült. Jedoch das Wissen um das, was verloren war, würde Elrond nie verlassen.

Behutsam lockerte er seine Umarmung. Elrond drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren gerötet, sein Gesicht nass.

Plötzlich waren sie sich sehr nahe, so nahe wie noch nie ... Er spürte den warmen Atem seines Fürsten – und ihrer beider Verlegenheit.

„Seid Ihr nun zufrieden mit mir?", versuchte Elrond zu scherzen. Ein klägliches Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund.

Er lächelte froh zurück. In der Tat – das Elixier war hervorragend ...Erestor und er hatten also doch gute Arbeit geleistet!

„Ach ...", seufzte Elrond da leise, „vielleicht hätte ich doch mit ihr gehen sollen ..." Und sein Blick, eben noch wach, begann aufs Neue wegzugleiten, verlor sich langsam in der Ferne ...

Glorfindel war sofort alarmiert. Er wusste genau, woran Elrond dachte. Celebrían war übers Meer gefahren, gen Westen, an den einzigen Platz dieser Welt, wo ihre Wunden vergehen würden. Doch ihr Gemahl war einsam zurückgeblieben und haderte mit seinem Los, das er selbst gewählt hatte ...

Da packte er Elrond entschlossen bei den Schultern und zwang ihn zu sich zurück.

„Nein, mein Fürst", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Ihr habt die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, hier zu bleiben. Mittelerde braucht Euch, Bruchtal braucht Euch, Eure Kinder ... – Wir alle hier brauchen Euch!"

Fragend und zweifelnd zugleich erwiderte Elrond seinen Blick – und schon füllten sich seine Augen erneut mit Tränen.

Glorfindel konnte nicht anders. Obwohl er sich selbst sagte, dass er Gefahr lief, die von ihm selbst errichtete, unsichtbare Schranke ein weiteres Mal – und diesmal endgültig! – niederzureißen, legte er seine Hand an Elronds Wange und küsste ihm die Tränen von den Augen. „Ihr werdet sie wiedersehen", flüsterte er. „Eines Tages ..."

Dann blieb er so liegen, seine Lippen an Elronds Schläfe, Körper an Körper – und versuchte vergebens, dem verräterischen Aufruhr in seinem Inneren Herr zu werden.

Denn es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an, ihn zu spüren, zu berühren, ihn zu halten, ihn zu atmen ...

Aber Elrond war nicht sein Geliebter, war es nie gewesen! Er war sein Gebieter, sein Fürst, sein Freund. Und Elrond war, unwiderruflich und für alle Zeiten, mit Celebrían verbunden – so wie er mit Erestor. Der bekannt dafür war, sehr eifersüchtig über seine Rechte zu wachen ...

Und doch ... – hatte sich ein kleiner Teil von ihm nicht schon immer zu Elrond hingezogen gefühlt? War da nicht schon immer eine gewisse Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen, ein wortloses Verständnis, das über normale Freundschaft hinausging? Und hatte er nicht hin und wieder dieses zarte Sehnen verspürt, das er stets verdrängt hatte? Weil es nicht sein durfte?

Aber ach! Es war es so unsagbar schön, ihn jetzt so zu spüren, seine Wärme, seine Nähe ... –

NEIN! Es musste aufhören. SOFORT!

Es kostete ihn eine fast schmerzhafte Überwindung, sich von ihm zu lösen. Mit dem Gefühl eines unwiederbringlichen Verlustes wandte er sich um und wollte sich gerade erheben, da fühlte er Elronds Hand auf seinem Arm.

„Bitte ...", hörte er ihn sagen. „Bitte ... mein Freund ... lasst mich jetzt nicht alleine ... – Ich ... ich ... brauche Euch so sehr ..."

**Viertes Kapitel – Trost**

Langsam drehte er sich wieder um – und sah direkt in Elronds Augen.

Ein See der Hoffnungslosigkeit ... ein Hilfeschrei aus tiefster Not.

„Nur dieses eine Mal ...", wisperte Elrond.

Er las in seinen Augen wie in einem offenen Buch. Elrond brauchte ihn. Hier und jetzt. Das allein zählte, und weder Celebrían noch Erestor vermochten daran irgendetwas zu ändern.

„Bitte, Glorfindel ... helft mir zu vergessen ...", flehte Elrond.

Und wie auch könnte er ihm den Trost verweigern, den einzigen, den er ihm zu geben vermochte? Den einzigen, um den er jemals von ihm gebeten worden war? Den Trost, der für ihn noch nicht einmal Opfer, sondern vielmehr die Erfüllung geheimster Wünsche bedeutete?

Ach, es würde so leicht sein, so einfach ...

Und so begann er, sich unter seinen Blicken zu entkleiden. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dies hier, so nahe bei ihm, zu tun. So oft schon hatte der Fürst ihn nackt gesehen, wenn er ihn verarztete, ihm seine Wunden verband, doch heute war es anders. Langsam, mit unsicheren Händen, nahm er den Umhang ab, zog die Tunika über den Kopf, streifte sein Beinkleid ab. Und diesmal half Elrond ihm auch nicht dabei, sondern sah ihm nur zu, mit brennenden Augen und einem Ausdruck darin, der ihn erzittern ließ.

„Ihr seid schön, mein Freund", flüsterte Elrond, ganz so, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Und war es das nicht auch – das erste Mal?

„Scht ...", sagte er, beugte sich über ihn und legte seine Lippen auf die seinen.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Behutsam begann er den vertrauten und doch so fremden Mund zu erforschen. Wie lange war es her, dass er einen anderen als Erestor geküsst hatte? Sehr lange ...

Dieser so unbekannte Mund schmeckte nach Tränen und Wein, doch seine Zunge erwiderte zärtlich seine Fragen. Er fühlte das Pochen ihrer beiden Herzen, lauschte der stummen Zwiesprache ihrer Seelen ... fühlte tastende Hände in seinem Haar, auf seinem Gesicht ... – und plötzlich drückte Elrond ihn aufs Laken und begann, ihn leidenschaftlich und hungrig zu küssen.

„Ich muss Euch spüren", hörte er Elrond keuchen, „meine Haut will die Eure kosten ..."

Gemeinsam, fast hastig, befreiten sie auch ihn von seiner Kleidung, und als Glorfindel der erregten Nacktheit seines Fürsten gewahr wurde sowie seiner edlen, zeitlosen Schönheit, packte ihn eine ungeheure Welle des Begehrens. Und dann war es, als hätten sie all die vielen Jahrhunderte nur deshalb Seite an Seite in Bruchtal gelebt, um jetzt, in diesem einen Augenblick, endlich zueinander zu finden. Es waren keine Worte mehr nötig, und es gab auch nichts zu sagen, es war, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes gefühlt, nie etwas anderes getan ...

Ihre Lippen wollten nicht mehr voneinander lassen, und ihre Hände auch nicht. Haut an Haut rollten sie übers Bett, den anderen an sich pressend ... nicht enden wollende Küsse, Liebkosungen kühnster Art, zärtlich und brutal ... fordernde Finger auf der Suche nach gestöhnten Antworten ... glühendes Verlangen ... dürstendes Fleisch ... immer und immer wieder ... hastiges Atmen ... zupackende Hände ... lautes Keuchen ... mehr ... mehr ... –

... überströmende Herzen ...

... berstendes Verzücken ...

... Stille ... –

**Fünftes Kapitel - Hoffnung**

Langsam kam er wieder zu sich.

Noch immer lagen sie engumschlungen auf dem Bett. Die Spuren ihrer Lust nässte ihm die Haut, und er vernahm das Klopfen ihrer beiden Herzen.

Er horchte in sich hinein. Es war unbeschreiblich schön gewesen, und er wusste, er hatte richtig gehandelt. Aber trotzdem blieb es eine Tatsache, dass er Erestor betrogen hatte.

_Erestor ... _

Furcht senkte sich auf sein Herz. Würde Erestor verstehen, warum er es hatte tun müssen? Würde Erestor verzeihen, sollte er davon erfahren?

Er spürte, dass Elrond ein kleines Stück von ihm abrückte, und öffnete die Augen. Warm und liebevoll ruhte Elronds samtgrauer Blick auf ihm.

„Ich danke Euch so sehr, mein Freund", murmelte Elrond. „Ihr habt mich ins Leben zurückgeholt ... Niemals werde ich Euch das vergessen, Glorfindel ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nie durfte sich dies wiederholen! „Nein, mein Fürst", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. „Wir MÜSSEN vergessen!" Ach, er wusste schon jetzt, dass er es niemals würde vergessen können ...

Elrond beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Ihr habt mein Wort", hörte er ihn flüstern. „Von mir wird Erestor nichts erfahren ... – wo ist er überhaupt?"

Er entschloss sich, ihm die Wahrheit nicht vorzuenthalten – warum auch? „In Eurem Labor", sagte er also. „Um es aufzuräumen, nachdem wir drei Tage und Nächte darin verbracht haben, um für Euch das _Elixier der tausend Tränen_ zu brauen ..."

„Ihr habt ..." Elrond fuhr zurück.

Verblüffung und ungläubiges Begreifen begann sich in des Fürsten Gesicht auszubreiten. Noch nie hatte jemand gewagt, sein Labor zu benutzen oder gar eine Rezeptur von ihm nachzumachen.

„Wir wussten uns keinen anderen Rat", beeilte Glorfindel sich zu versichern. „Wir fürchteten, Euch zu verlieren ..."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Elrond ihn an. Und plötzlich brach er in schallendes Lachen aus und wollte sich nicht mehr beruhigen.

„Bei Eru!", keuchte der Fürst schließlich. „Ihr zwei habt tatsächlich ... – Es ist unglaublich. Ich meine, wie GUT Ihr es hinbekommen habt ... Ihr seid meine Berater, Ihr seid Krieger – und plötzlich stellt sich heraus, dass Ihr auch noch DIESE Kunst beherrscht ..." Kopfschüttelnd sah Elrond ihn an. „Wie glücklich ich mich schätzen kann, Euch meine Freunde nennen zu dürfen ...", sagte er ernst und leise, und dann: „Nie, hört Ihr, NIE darf Erestor hiervon erfahren! Ich will ihn nicht verletzen ... will ihn nicht verlieren ... – Geht, Glorfindel, geht schnell, und säubert Euch, damit er nicht wittert, was geschehen ist. Lasst Euch nichts anmerken ... kein Geständnis, hört Ihr? Kein Geständnis!"

Glorfindel lächelte. Er fühlte eine beschwingte Heiterkeit, Glück, ja beinah Triumph. Elrond war wieder bei ihnen, sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft! Und dafür, dass Erestor nicht merkte, dass es dazu ein wenig mehr als des Elixiers gebraucht hatte, wollte er schon sorgen.

Und wenn er hin und wieder von dieser einmaligen, verbotenen Stunde mit Elrond träumen würde – wem schadete das schon ...

Plötzlich packte ihn Elronds Hand.

„Ich tat doch alles für sie, was in meiner Macht stand ... oder?", vernahm er die zögerliche Frage.

Glorfindel nickte. „Kein anderer hätte mehr tun können."

Schweigend, sichtlich von Zweifeln geplagt, musterte der Fürst ihn lange. Schließlich seufzte er laut auf.

„Ihr glaubt es allen Ernstes, nicht wahr?", fragte er sodann. Seine Augen waren voller Wehmut, doch tief in ihnen entzündete sich ein winziger Funken Hoffnung.

„Was?"

„Dass ich sie wiedersehen werde ..." Das Leuchten nahm zu.

Er nickte ein weiteres Mal. „Eines Tages, mein Fürst. Eines Tages ..."

**  
_Ende_ **

_Für Feedback bedanke ich mich jetzt schon ganz herzlich! Meine Antworten auf eure Reviews findet ihr in meinem Forum (Leétors Refugium) – Adresse im Profil_


End file.
